wilder
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Hm...I need a death scythe." said a 14 year old girl with honey eyes and pink hair, her Name was Amu Hinamori. "Don't worry! your find one!" her best friend, Ran said she had pink hair she was scthye wilder she already had one, Kuaki. "Yeah." her other o


Amu the scythe wilder and Ikuto the death scythe.

"Hm...I need a death scythe." said a 14 year old girl with honey eyes and pink hair, her Name was Amu Hinamori.

"Don't worry! your find one!" her best friend, Ran said she had pink hair she was scthye wilder she already had one, Kuaki.

"Yeah." her other one said, Mikki said she was a wilder and her weapon was Yoru.

"They're both right you will find one~." her last best friend said, Su who was a wilder and her's was Tadase.

"Yeah Hopfuly you're right.." Amu said, then she heard music.

"Hey I'll be back, I'm going down the hall for a few minets." she said as she ran down.

"Bye." they all said.

"See, Mikki I told you, my brother will lead her to his Music." Yoru said.

"well you can be cheaky so I didn't know if I should belive you or not." Mikki said.

"Hey!"

"AHA HERE! thats were its coming from!" Amu said as she walked in to see a young boy with blue hair and blue eyes Playing the piano, but he stopped when he heard the door open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the boy said.

"Sorry I thought um uh-" Amu was cut off by the boy talking.

"Don't make up stuff, I heard you from out side the door." the boy said.

"Um oh Okay." Amu said " whats your name." she finished.

"Ikuto, you are?" He asked.

"Amu." Amu said.

"hey are you a death scythe?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ikuto asked, Looking at Amu.

"Do you want to become parterns?" she asked, holding up her hand, Ikuto looked shocked.

"Depands if you like this." Ikuto said as he started playing a tone about his life how he was abused by his mother and father, the tone was very mean, dark, and very cold, After he finished he was shocked to see Amu still there, smiling.

"Why aren't you running away screaming in discust?" Ikuto asked.

"Its was good and dark but in a good way, thats nothing to be running away from." Amu said.

"Well..." Ikuto started as he got up "its good your cute because I wanted to be your partner." Ikuto finished as he smirked.

"Come on then." Amu said as she held his hand as she walked out, Ikuto looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

'_might as well have some fun with this.' _Ikuto thought as he bent down.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" Amu asked.

"This." Ikuto whispered as he kissed her cheak.

"H..Hey s...stop that!" Amu yelled.

"But your so cute I can't possably keep my hands _off _you." Ikuto whispered, Amu's eyes widened as she blushed.

"P...P...PERVERT! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Amu yelled.

"But Amu!" Ikuto wimpered.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled bringing out a book.

"Amu..." she started.

"Amu...?" Ikuto said.

"CHOOOOOP!" Amu yelled as she slammed a book into his head, Making Ikuto yelp in pain, and slid down a wall.

"What was that for?" Ikuto yelped.

"Easy..." Amu started as she flipped her long hair "...you were being a pervert." she finished as she started to walk but Ikuto stopped.

"as your weapon we need to share a house together." Ikuto said.

"W...What?" Amu yelled.

"We need to share the same house." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"D...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAAAAAT!" Amu yelled running to her house, not noticing that Ikuto followed.

"Pheww...I'm home now he won't follow me..." Amu told her Self.

"Amu you can't run." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I...IKUTO?!" Amu yelled, nearlly falling over, but Ikuto caught her.

"Ah...?" Amu said as she looked into his blue eyes, Ikuto looked into her hunny eyes.

'_what am I doing?' _they thought, Amu started blush.

'_I thought I was only playing with her, but i think i fell in love with her, even if she is my partner...' _Ikuto thought going closer to her, Amu didn't move a inch.

'_his coming closer! w...why aren't I moving? calling him a pervert?!' _ she thought, as she felt his lips brush up with her's but then he stopped and backed away.

"Amu...we can't I mean I...are you sure you want to be my partner?"Ikuto asked.

"Its Okay I'm do want to be your partner." Amu said flipping her pink hair that was down to her waist.

"Oh no...Ikuto come now! i thinks there's a witch down town!" Amu yelled.

"Coming." Ikuto mutterd, she just changed the subject like that.

_**60 MINS LATER.**_

"IKUTO! TRANFORM INTO A DEATH SCYTHE PLEASE!" Amu yelled, as she got thrown into a window.

"Okay..." Ikuto said as she went into his weapon form, its was a black and blue weapon.

"Okay now, Uto I'm **NOT** going to lose to you!" Amu yelled, she and Uto were best friends in middle school that was until Amu found out she was a witch it was a strit rule not to be friends with a witch, but she didn't know, they also had a fight at school once, well 8 times, Uto always won but now she wasn't going to...she was going down.

"Oh come on! you will never win, you will always lose just like you did at school one we had those fights." Uto said, Amu growled and Ikuto's eyes widened.

"_Amu! whats she talking about!?" _ Ikuto asked.

"SHUT UP UTO!" Amu cried as she ran at Uto but Uto slamed her to a window again...

"whats with this woman! she's so stubborn?" Ikuto said.

"Woman way of working." Amu said before she got hit again

"GAHHH!" Amu yelled, she got up.

"Ikuto come on lets work together." Amu said.

'...'

"Ikuto?"

"Amu..." Ikuto started as she turned back to normal, "...this isn't going to work out." he finished, Amu was hurt.

"W..What?" she chocked up.

"I wanna be with Uto!" Ikuto yelled as he walked over to Uto.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU PUT A SPELL ON HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Amu yelled, Ikuto turned around looked at Amu.

"she didn't need to, any guy would wanna be with a slim cutie like this one." Ikuto said with a smirk, Amu's eyes widened as she clunched her hands.

"Ikuto, you know how you said why girl's are so stubborn? well I got something more hurtful! WHY ARE GUYS SO HEARTLESS?!" Amu yelled, thinking of her dad that died on a car crush with three other wives.

"I dunno, guys way of tellin' the girl he does like her." Ikuto said, not noticing what he said.

"WELL IF GUYS DID LIKE THERE WIVES THEN EVERTHING WOULD BE HAPPY! I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU JUST WENT WITH ANOTHER GIRL! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE PAIN YOU PUT OTHER'S THROUGH?! THE PAIN YOU PUT _ME _THROUGH?!" Amu yelled, at the word _me_ Ikuto put his head down, Just then relising what happened.

"well I got this cute witch." Ikuto smirked a his left arm became the blade.

"I HATE YOU!" Amu yelled as she started crying. ( Ikuto hurt her feelings when he said it wouldn't work out.)

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he riched out his hand, Amu took it and turned him into a scythe, and took the wich's Soul.

"See Amu, everything went fine, and thanks for the Soul." Ikuto said as he ate the Soul.

'_Yes Ikuto thank you for that." _

"Well come on! lets go!" Amu said as walked but slipped in a puddle, yup it was raining, she was ready to hit the ground, but she didn't when she looked Ikuto caught her.

"You're really making a habit of falling over aren't you." Ikuto said as he helped her helped her up.

"Thank you, Ikuto well come on." Amu said as she started walking to her house, but then she stopped and turned.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I thought you didn't want me with you." Ikuto said as he walked with her.

"I can change." Amu said.

"Hey, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"how do you know Uto?"

'...'

"Amu?"

"Its nothing." she whispered.

"Amu..." Ikuto groaned.

"You used to be best friends in middle school, thats it." Amu whispered as she ran home.

"Amu! wait!" Ikuto yelled running after, he looked to she was out of sight but then he heard a scream...AMU'S!

"L..Let go of me! Ahhhhh!" Amu screamed.

"Why should I?" the 'crook' said,looking at her with a perverted look.

"Your, cute." as he went closer to her, that was until they both heard a very angry voice.

"She said let go of her! so let go of her!" the voice said.

'_I...Ikuto?' _Amu thought.

"What if I don't want to?" the 'crook' said.

"When I'll make you!" Ikuto yelled as he kicked him.

"Gahhh!" the guy yelled falling over, Ikuto knew that voice, Yoru!

"Yoru! what the hell are you doing with Amu?!" Ikuto yelled pushing Yoru to the wall.

"U...Um you're cute and I wanted to be with her?" Yoru whispered.

"Y...Yoru?" Amu whispered.

"Amu look I...I just wanted to have some fun." Yoru said, Amu stood up.

"I bet you do this kind of thing with Mikki." Amu whispered.

"No she...she has a new weapon..." Yoru whispered.

"Yoru." Ikuto whispered.

"Who?" Amu asked going to touch him.

"Sayya." Yoru started " It happened after school, she just told me it couldn't happen, saying that I should go with my brother, but there's no way I can." Yoru finished falling to the ground, Amu was angry with her best friend, Mikk changed she's cold hearted now.

"Yes there is, your both twins, there is way, come on." Amu said.

"Princess chloe." Amu said.

"Amu, why are you here today?" Chloe asked.

"I need to know if there's some kind of power to Make to twins become the same weapon." Amu asked.

"Yes there is, who these people." she asked.

"Ikuto and Yoru." Amu said.

"Oh, why this?" Chole asked.

"Well Mikki has stopped being Yoru's wilder, and he wants to my weapon as well." Amu said.

"Oh that expanis it, but yes there is, here take this they both have to drink it."

"OKay, what is it?" the pinkette asked.

"Becoming the same weapon." chloe said.

"Okay thanks and bye!" Amu yelled as she ran to her house.

"Ikuto! Yoru! where are you?!" Amu yelled.

"Amu you wear pink and black bras?" Ikuto growled.

"WHO SAID YOU WERE ALOUD TO LOOK IN MY DRAWS!" Amu yelled, then Yoru came out.

"Ikuto said we could." he said, amu growled.

"Amu...CHOP!" Amu yelled as she slammed a book in to Ikuto's head.

"You pervert, oh anyway! Ikuto, Yoru drink this you're become on one weapon." Amu said, giving to to Yoru.

"GAHH! THAT IS BAD!" Yoru and Ikuto yelled, It tased like dirt, Mud, rotten bananas, and bird poop mixed together.

'Okay, now try tranceforming." she said.

"Okay!" they both said, as they tranfromed, but they didn't go into one, there were two there."

"What? why didn't it work?" Amu whispered.

"Maybe we can't or there's something we have to do." they both said as they went back to human.

"Maybe your right!" she said, Yoru because you are my weapon now, so you will sleep at this house in the room next to me.

"Why next to you're room?" Ikuto said, growling at his brother, he was jelous.

"Why are you asking now?" she asked.

"I just...Uhg! I don't know lets just go to bed." Ikuto yelled, stomping to his door and slaming it, after he locked it he slid down his door, holding his head.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself.

"why did i just snap at Yoru like that?!" Ikuto asked, he knew he loved her but he never got jelous before!, so why now?

"Uhg! I better go and say sorry to Amu, and Yo-" he was cut off by Amu opening the door, well pushed it open since he was on the door, when she came in she sat on his bed while he locked it again, then slid down the door again.

"what was that about?" Amu asked, wanting to help him, but she was also angry with him, really angry.

"I don't know, Okay." He mumbled, not looking at her, he never wanted to do that again and if he did, he might get killed by Amu if she knew what really happened.

"Ikuto, Look at me." she said, he looked up.

"Tell me what happened out there! Please I wanna help tell me please!" Amu yelled, Ikuto growled.

"I don't want to!" Ikuto yelled as he stood up.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"Fine if you want to know then fine I'll tell you! I WAS JELOUS!" Ikuto yelled, Amu's eyes went wide.

"But why?" Amu asked.

"I don't know!"Ikuto yelled as he went over to her bed and pinned her down.

"Ikuto! stop it!" Amu cried, as she kicked him and tried to wiggle out of his arms but no use he was to strong.

"Amu, I want you all to myself, I don't want my brother with you, its like I'm being left out of somewhere I don't wanna be, I Know my place to you, so don't try and fight it." Ikuto whispered in her ear, Making her blush but she knew what she had to do, even if Ikuto would hate her for the rest of life.

"YOOOOOORRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Amu cried, Yoru Kicked the door open, and saw Ikuto pinning Amu down.

"Ikuto! Let go!" Yoru yelled.

"Fine." Ikuto mummbled as he let go.

"you Okay?" Yoru asked Amu, Amu nodded but then gasped, there was a witch in the park.

"there's a witch in the park! come on!"Amu yelled, running out of the room.

"Come on Ikuto!" Yoru yelled.

"I'm coming!"

_**At the park!**_

"Yoru! tranform!" Amu yelled, Yoru did, his weapon coloure was blue and golden.

"your not going to win! this time!" Amu yelled as she fought the witch.

"_Amu! come on! his right behind you!" _Yoru yelled.

"Ahh!" Amu screamed as she hit a tree.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled rushing over.

"I...Ikuto...tranform...P...Please..." Amu chocked out.

"Okay!" Ikuto said as she went into his weapon form, Yoru went back to human.

'_come on please, Amu get up.' _Ikuto said, Amu stood up and ran at the witch again.

"HAHAHHA!" The witch laughed as she thrown Ikuto away from her, Ikuto turned into human form and yelled.

'_Ahhhh!' _Ikuto yelled, then he was out cold

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled, then Yoru changed into his weapon form, smirking at the witch.

'_you won't hurt me!' _ Yoru yelled.

"do you wanna Make sure of that!" The witch said as she thrown Yoru to a tree as well, he turned back to his human form.

"Ah!" he yelled then he was out cold.

"Yoru!" Amu cried, running over to both of them.

"Please wake up, don't die on me! please! Ikuto, you are my friend! you helped with my homework, you might have a perverted nature! but your not a pervert! you never were! wake up please don't die on me! Yoru, I know how you feel, my own mother hated me! she got another daughter she hardly ever cared about me! and Ikuto wasn't my only weapon! I had others but they broke it off with me! please wake up Please! I beg you! I would give my own life! just don't die on me! PLEAASE!" Amu cried as she hugged both her friends in her arms, begging they wouldn't die, but they never woke.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE! JUST DON'T DIEEEEE! PLEASE!" Amu yelled again, this time she felt lots over power come over her, the boys started glowing as they went into their weapons forms but something happened they both become one!

"W..Whats happing?" Amu yelled as she stood up the weapon came into her hands, the boys woke up, confused wondering why they could see each other in Ikuto's weapon.

'_what the why is Yoru in my weapon?'_

"you have become Ikuto and Yoru. " Amu yelled as she looked at the witch, who was backing away.

"I have never seen so much power! in one weapon!" The witch yelled, looking at the weapon, Amu was holding the weapon in the middle because the weapon had one hook on both sides.

"they became one, now Its all over!" Amu yelled running at the witch.

"Ahh!" The witch yelled, as Amu hit her.

'_Amu! don't lose it! your acting like you know this witch!' _both of them yelled.

"Thats becuase I do.." Amu whispered.

'_What?' _

"She's my mother...she needs to die...after everything she did to me!" Amu yelled as she ran at her mother, Mordi with out the weapon.

"You need a weapon to fight, Amu." Mordi said.

"No I don't!" she yelled as she kicked her mother into a wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Her mother yelled as she chocked up blood.

'_Amu...' _Ikuto and Yoru said together.

"Ikuto, Yoru come over here." Amu growled, the weapon flew in to her arms after that she put one of the blades near her mother's neck, her mother gasped at the coldness of the blade.

"Any last words?" Amu growled.

"yes but just one thing, I always loved you." Mordi said.

"you never loved me!" Amu yelled as she slit her mothers neck, yes she felt terrible but it had to be done she was a witch, when they both got the soul and cut it in half they both looked at her with a face that she's seen before.

"W...What?"Amu yelled, the boys were smirking, they were thinking something bad, really bad and something to do with Amu!

"Lets go home." They said with a devilsh lookin their eyes.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAT!"Amu yelled as she ran but the twins followed, smirking at each other.

_**AT THE HOUSE.**_

"uhg! they must be going throw that hormonal stage...why are they compicated?" Amu asked herself as she started to Make dinner.

"Amu open up!" she heard Ikuto yell and Yoru.

"Coming...I guess." Amu said as walked to the door slowly.

"you can in now." Amu said, hiding behind the couch.

"Okay?" the twins said.

"what do you want?" Amu said.

"we wanna play a game." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"what game?" Amu asked.

"20 qustions." Yoru said.

"Uh Okay." she said, as she sat down.

"Okay I'll go first." the younger twin said as he looked at Amu.

"Amu, why is your hair so long?" he asked.

"Oh well, when I was little papa always said if I grow my hair the knight in shiny armer would come, but as I got older I started to belive that the knight isn't real but I'm not going to cut it like this, I like it like this." Amu said with a smile.

"Okay, Um Ikuto! did you always have a perverted nature?" she asked.

"No." Ikuto lied, well it was half true! he didn't until he met Amu...

"Okay my turn...hm Amu, is your hair colure natual?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay...Ikuto lets say this together, Amu would you let us Kiss you?" The twins asked, Amu blushed, she did have a crush on them..

"N...NO WAAAAAYYYYY!" Amu yelled, both of them seemed hurt, Ikuto looked even more hurt.

"Umm Ikuto, do you like someone?" Amu asked, Ikuto nodded.

"but she doesn't like me back." he whispered softly.

"Oh Okay..."

"Yoru lets say this together." Ikuto started "why do you have such a small chest?" they both finished, Amu looked down as she stood up.

"Leave me alone both of you!" Amu cried as she ran to her room.

"I think we took it to far this time, Ikuto..." Yoru said as she went to her room and knocked on her the door.

"Amu opened up! we didn't mean it!" Yoru yelled, he was angry at his brother, but he needed her to come out.

"I got this..." Ikuto said as he kicked the door open to see her.

"Amu, I didn't mean it, but I hope you didn't mean that no I wouldn't kiss you." Ikuto said as he went closer.

"Yes I hope you didn't mean it." Yoru said.

"No di-hmmmhhhh!" Amu yelled as she felt Ikuto kiss her rather hashliy, Amu pushed him off.

"IKUTO! STOP!" Amu yelled but Yoru came over and did the same, Amu pushed Yoru off again.

"Stop it! you don't like me! its just hormonal stuff!" Amu yelled, both the boys smirked.

"Yes you might be right, so lets Make this last." they said as they kissed her cheak, she blushed bright red.

"St..Sto-hmhphhh!" Yoru kissed her again while pinning her down, Ikuto did the same, it went like for the rest of the night.


End file.
